if i had another chance
by danita3
Summary: sometimes we question our choices in life


The school bell echoed through the halls of Mckinley high school, indicating the end of the second period. Students scurried through, heading to place their belongings in their lockers. One of those students was Mckinley's very own quarterback football player Finn Hudson.

"Finn ! " The tall teen was startled upon the sudden noise erupted from behind him . He looked at both his sides trying to figure out who had called him.

" Down here Finn". He lowered his gaze to be met with a very irritated Rachel Berry .

" Oh , hey Rachel " he greeted her , plastering one of his signature goofy smiles that people couldn't help but smile back at , however , Rachel was still fuming , and looked like she was going to chop someone's head off . Finn tried to recall if he had done anything wrong lately that might have ticked her off , but he couldn't find anything . Whoever she was angry at , he just hoped it wasn't him , but on the other hand , he felt sorry for whoever she was after .

"Where's Noah ?" . That question wiped that smile off of Finn's face. Puck was a very sore subject for him , he still hasn't forgiven him for what happened with Quinn . Puck was His best friend since they were four years old . They grew up together , cried over each other's shoulders , stuck up for one another through thick and thin . That's why it stung and it hurt so much when Puck betrayed him and broke his trust . After everything they went through together and after everything Finn had done for him . So Finn didn't give a damn about where the hell Puck was , even if its been a whole week since he showed up to school .

" I don't know" . Finn simply answered , it was the truth . He didn't bother to check where his former best friend was . As far as he was concerned , he was probably screwing around somewhere .

" What do you mean you don't know ? You're his best friend ! Are you covering up for him Finn ? You know we haven't got much time left till regionals and Noah has missed too many practices already ! "

Finn slammed his locker , making Rachel flinch in response . What reason did he have to cover for that asshole ?

" No Rachel , I'm not covering up for him. In case you didn't notice we stopped being friends a long time ago" . After that being said , Finn stormed towards his next class .

...GLEE

"Has any of you seen Puck ? " asked his glee students. They all supplied him with a negative answer.

" Alright , seems like we have to start today's practice without him , again. If any of you saw him tell him to come to my office " Will said , handing his students their assignments for the week. Rachel received her copy from then raised her hand , applying that she has something to say.

" Yes Rachel ? Any suggestions about this week's assignment ?"

Rachel lowered her hand then stood up and marched next to her teacher's side , standing in front of her fellow glee clubbers to grab their full attention .

" No actually . This is about Noah . He hasn't been showing up to practice , and he hasn't given us a good enough of an excuse to miss attending which shows us that he doesn't care and isn't committed to this club "

" What are you indicating exactly Rachel ?" Will sighed in frustration. He can read Rachel like the palm of his hands so he knew her next suggestion is going to cause some complications .

" I think we should start looking for a new replacement for Noah "

Everybody was silent . There were no objections but no confirmations at the same time . Rachel had a valid point , they can't afford to slack off , not with regionals being so close . But at the same time , Puck was their team mate , they couldn't do this to him .

" How about we give him another week guys ? If he doesn't show up by then or at least give us an alibi then we will disqualify him from our team " Will suggested in return. The glee kids looked at each other , exchanging their thoughts before they all came to a silent agreement .

" Good ! Now that its settled , let's get back to practice "

...GLEE

7 days later ...

Mercedes , Artie , Tina , and Kurt were gathered together around one table , each carrying their very own tray of food . The four occupants were discussing the latest bits of gossip before a very recent thought made its way through Mercedes mind .

" Hey guys . Anybody hear bout where Puck's at ? Its been two weeks now since he showed up his ass to glee "

" Actually , I don't think its just glee . I mean , we have english and chemistry together . He didn't show up to any of his classes either " Artie said .

" Or football practice " Kurt joined in .

" I think something's up. Like , where could he be ? " Tina asked .

They all wondered In silence until they saw Finn carrying a tray of food and heading towards their table.

"Never mind . Here comes Finn , we'll just ask him " Kurt said

Finn took his seat next to Kurt , rubbing his hands together and preparing to dig into his food .

" Finn , do you know where Puck's disappeared to ? "

Suddenly Finn lost his appetite and dropped his spoon , a grim expression hovering over his face .

" No "

" Ok , I'm starting to get worried now . Are you sure Finn ? " Mercedes asked nervously . Now they were sure something's up , and she didn't even know why they waited that long to check on him .

" Yes , I'm sure Mercedes . And I actually don't give a damn about where he is or what he's doing ! " Finn snapped . Seeing as how goofy and outgoing finn was , it was always intimidating to watch him get angry .

Kurt encouraged himself to get through to Finn and convince him to go check on Puck , even with the conflicts they both had . He knew Puck wouldn't respond well to any of the other members in glee , so it had to be Finn .

" I think you should check on him , see if he's ok or not " Kurt stated calmly

" Why does it have to be me ? Why can't any of you go ? " Finn yelled . Didn't anyone get the hint ? He and Puck weren't friends anymore !

" Because we fear for our lives , thank you very much . Finn , he'll talk to you only . Come on , you're a leader , you should be doing your job . We need puck , we can't lose him right before regionals "

"Fine . I'll drop by his place tonight " Finn huffed . He picked up his fork and started poking on his food , now that he didn't feel like getting anything into his stomach .

" Good , let us know about in glee tomorrow ! "

Finn just nodded and continued poking on his food .

...GLEE

" Do I really have to do this ? " Finn whined . He and Rachel were parking in front of the Puckerman household , silently waiting in the car because finn was hesitated to walk to the doorstep and knock on their door . Rachel accompanied him in case Finn chickened out , and so she can slap Noah and give him a long speech if it turned out that he was missing glee for something stupid .

" Man up Finn ! And stop being childish ! " She stormed out of her car seat and came next to Finn's door and pulled him out . Together they stood outside of Puck's house . Finn pressed the doorbell and they waited for a couple of minutes before the door finally opened revealing an 8 year old little girl .

" Finn ! " The little girl wrapped her arms around his waist , hugging him with all she had . Finn was taken back by her sudden gesture but he came down to her level and hugged her back . She buried her face in his neck . Finn was starting to get worried , the girl seemed scared and she was holding on to him as if he let her go she's going to break down to thousand pieces .

" Sarah , where's puck ? " . She glanced at him with big brown eyes that were starting to fill with tears .

"Noah's up in the sky , with the angles"


End file.
